Is It Still Considered A Date If One Of The People Have No Idea It's A
by Inumaru12
Summary: Date?" You thoroughly enjoy your dates with Karamatsu. The only downfall is that he has no idea that they're actually dates. Karamatsu/FemReader
**Title:** **Is It Still Considered A Date If One Of The People Have No Idea It's A Date?
Genre:** Romance **  
Rating:** K **  
Pairing:** Karamatsu/Reader **  
Warnings:** Nothing really, just fluff. **  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Osomatsu-San. **  
Summery:** You thoroughly enjoy your dates with Karamatsu. The only downfall is that he has no idea that they're actually dates. 

**Notes:** This is such self-indulgent trash but whatever gets me writing again, amrite?

 **Is It Still Considered A Date If One Of The People Have No Idea It's A Date?**

You were skipping on your way to your destination and you were filled with excitement and determination. The circus was in town, a very rare treat, and you had two tickets your coworker had given you after she found that she wouldn't be able to go herself. You were excited especially because you knew who you wanted to go with you and were looking forward to spending one-on-one time with him.

Making your way into the front of the Matsuno household, you were about to knock on the door when the sound of guitar playing stopped you. Stepping a few feet back, you looked up towards the roof and squinted.

"Karamatsu!" You called out, cupping your hands around your mouth.

Within seconds you saw Karamatsu looking down at you and you waved at him. He smiled widely back and was quickly scaling his way down from the roof and onto the balcony before ducking into the house to make his way down to you.

As you stood there waiting, your hands in your pockets clutching the tickets nervously, you thought of your relationship with the Matsuno family. You had known all of them ever since you were kids with them to the point they nearly considered you family. Nearly, not completely though, as there was a thin wall between you and them. You weren't sure if it was because you were a girl, something that was foreign territory for those NEETs, or because you could nearly be considered family to them. The line between friends and something more had been tested many times in different situations for all of the brothers and yourself but no one had forced their way across it just yet.

You had decided that you were going to finally break that barrier…if you could just get up the nerve this time.

"Hello _! I'm sorry for keeping you waiting but please allow me to be graced with your presence this beautiful day." Karamatsu smirked with dramatic flair and your grinned at him.

"Hey Kara, I've got a surprise for you! You don't have any plans right now do you?" You asked, nearly vibrating with excitement.

The blue hoodie wearing brother, at seeing your excitement, perked up and the dramatic look he had on his face faded to show a more excited grin of his own.

"Oh? Do you have something planned?"

"Yep!" You agree but teasingly keep the details to yourself.

"Oh ho?" Karamatsu rests his hands on his hips and leans backwards as he looks at you. "Are we going on another adventure? Please, lead me to wherever you will take me and I'll follow you forever." He bows at the waist to you with one arm behind his back and the other hand holding out to you.

You giggle at his theatrics and quickly turn away so he doesn't see you blush. As painful as his words were, the more you found yourself falling for the second oldest sextuplet, the more his words became endearing. You start to walk away, pausing only to look behind you and see him still standing there.

"Come on slowpoke! We have to be at the surprise at a certain time!" You called, lighting a fire under Karamatsu and making him hurry to be by your side.

The two of you laughed and talked as you lead Karamatsu towards your destination. He tried what he thought was subtle pressing for answers to what your mystery destination would be but you just grinned and told him to be patient.

The look of surprise and child-like glee when he saw the big top and the signs for the circus was worth it. When you fished the tickets out of your pocket and handed one to him, he held it like it was precious jewels. Grabbing you by the hand, something so forward he never would have done if he hadn't been so over excited, he pulled you through the crowds to make sure the two of you got good seats; after you two bought goodies to eat of course.

You giggled to yourself as Karamatsu got cotton candy on his cheek and snagged the last piece from him and stuffed it in your mouth with a grin. He took some of your popcorn in retaliation and the two of you giggled liked children as the lights began to go down and the show began.

Together you two ooh-ed and ahh-ed at all the amazing acts from trapeze to the exotic animals and even bizarre and dangerous acts. It was an amazing and fun time and by the time it ended, both Karamatsu and you were disappointed it was over but left on good energy as you laughed and walked close together. Your shoulders kept brushing together and at one point the two of you held hands so you wouldn't get separated through the crowd of people.

Eventually you two were out of the crowd, but your hands were still intertwined.

The two of you were walking back towards the Matsuno family home and enjoying the night sky and the other's company. By the time you were at his doorstep though, Karamatsu and seemed to realize that you two were actually holding hands and his hand become shaky and sweaty because of his nerves. It was a bit gross, feeling all that sweat on your hand but you were determined to get your feelings through today. Such, you were where you always got stuck on 'dates' like this.

Many times before had you and Karamatsu gone off on your own to do things and you'd always secretly consider them dates, though you weren't sure if they could be actually called that since the other half of the date didn't realize it. Every time you tried to thank Karamatsu for the date at the end of said 'date', you'd either chicken out or something would happen like one of the brothers coming up to greet and/or interrupt you two. Tonight though, you were determined to do what you set out to do.

"K-Kara," You licked your lips in preparation of what you were going to do.

"Yes, my hunny?" He winked at you and god, couldn't this dork be serious for a moment and let you confess your love for him?

"I just wanted to say I had a really good time tonight-"

"Of course! The fates had written out a perfect time for us in the stars so-"

"-So thank you for the date!" You rolled right on, ignoring Karamatsu's babbling as you knew from experience if you stopped to listen he'd keep going and you'd lose your nerve.

"E-Eh?" Karamatsu blinked, looking at you like he was sure that he must have heard you wrong and a rush of determination filled you.

Taking hold of his arm, you pull him towards you as you also moved closer. You move to press your lips to his cheek, but at the last second, Karamatsu moves his head to stare at you in shock and your lips meet his instead.

A mistake, but a happy one. It's also a sloppy kiss, not your best by far but as you pull back and Karamatsu is completely red and nearly in tears, you can't help but still be proud of it a bit.

"Ah, I'm gonna head home now Kara, but thanks again for the date! Text me later, okay?" You give your best smile at him and prepare to run away when you turn your back on Kara to face the street.

There you find the rest of the Matsuno brothers staring at you in absolute shock and horror. You feel your face flush all the way to your roots; oh god, there goes all that bravery you had just a moment ago.

"Oh, hi boys," You giggle nervously before making a split decision: you absolute book it.

You're half way down the street when you can hear them breaking out of their stupor and their yells of shock and demands to know what the hell just happened.

You're about halfway home, still running and nearly out of breath, when the other brothers begin texting you asking why you chose him out of everyone and you refuse to answer them.

You're home and in bed an hour later, still texting Karamatsu and while you're still overjoyed that you finally told how you felt, and that he returned your feelings, you text him to stop texting for now as you need to freaking sleep.

He sends you pages of messages wishing you a good night sleep and how it will enhance your beauty even more than it already is. Then he offers you to send you a message of him singing a lullaby to you in which you text him back saying goodnight and promptly turn off your phone.

You love him, but he's still pretty painful.

 **FIN**


End file.
